camcorderpediafandomcom-20200214-history
JVC GR-SXM540
The JVC GR-SXM540 is an S-VHS-C camcorder made by the Victor Company of Japan (JVC) beginning around 2001. It was made with the same chassis as the GR-SXM740, SXM340, AXM240, and GR-SX970. Overview The GR-SXM540 has the "camera in-palm" design which was common in its era. It has a 3" diagonal (7.6cm) LCD with no buttons on it. It also has a black-and-white CRT viewfinder that tilts but does not telescope. When this unit was purchased new, being a VHS-C unit, it included an adapter for playback of VHS-C tapes in full-size VHS machines. Model Number Guide JVC starts the majority of its camera model numbers with "GR." The "SX" signifies that it is an S-VHS-C model (a VHS-C model would've been followed by "AX"). The additional "M" signifies that it has an LCD. Features Common Features * 16x Optical Zoom and 600x Digital Zoom * Can take still photos to tape * Automatic and manual focus * S-Video and A/V jacks that are outputs only * Review (retake) Button * Night-Alive (basically a "slow shutter" mode) * Fader, "Digifect" picture effects (Sepia, Black/White Monotone, Blue Filter, Red Filter, Solarize, Negative Positive, Mosaic, Stretch, Classic Film, Strobe, Video Echo) * Records in 4:3 only, can cut off lines to simulate 16:9 * Electronic Video Stabilizer * Built-in Light * Tape is inserted from side * Digital I/O Jack for Still Pictures * Black and white viewfinder, tilts * 3" LCD * The zoom control doubles as the volume control during playback (common on JVC units) * The image stabilizer on/off button doubles as the TBC on/off button during playback * Allows manual setting of white balance, focus, and exposure Series/Family This camcorder shares its manual (and thus, its chassis) with four other camcorders. They are part of the GR-SXMx40 series: * GR-SX970 * GR-AXM240 * GR-SXM340 * GR-SXM540 * GR-SXM740 The GR-AXM240 supports VHS-C only, and the GR-SX970 does not have an LCD. If the above list is looked at as a hierarchy, the SXM540 is the model that adds the digital I/O (a serial connector and software CD are included) and the 3" LCD (the AXM240 and SXM340 have a 2.5" LCD).Owner's Manual: https://www.manualslib.com/manual/80796/Jvc-Gr-Axm240.html? From there, the SXM740 adds a remote control and a 3.5" LCD. The AXM240 does not have an S-Video output jack. All models record monaural audio only, and they do not support HiFi. For more info, see the page on the GR-SXMx40 series. Battery/Power The GR-SXM540 can use the JVC BN-V12U, BN-V20U, or BN-V400U. The standard battery is the BN-V11U, which is a 6V nickel-cadmium battery. The standard charger is the AP-V10U. The charge port is located behind the cover with all of the video connectors. The unit could theoretically be plugged in with a battery attached, however, according to the manual, it will not operate with this configuration. Gallery IMG_0709.JPG|Close up of controls. IMG_0710.JPG|Close up of more controls. IMG_0712.JPG|Close up of connectors. IMG_0720.JPG|The screen in record/camera mode. 20180613_082559.jpg|Close up of tape drive, showing the drum, tape guides, and the pinch roller. This camcorder wraps the tape around the drum 270 degrees as opposed to the conventional 180, and the drum spins 1.5 times as fast. OSD.png|The on-screen display of the GR-SXM540 in playback mode. See Also * GR-SXMx40 Series Main Page * Owner's Manual References Category:Camera Category:JVC Category:VHS-C Category:S-VHS-C